U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 discloses a bifurcated paint roller tool. The paint roller tool includes a pair of paint rollers wherein each of the paint rollers is rotatable independently of the other paint roller. The tool cooperates with a bifurcated paint tray such that each of the paint rollers is dippable in paint of a different color. The tool is then turned while rolling paint on a wall to mix the different colors while the paint is wet to produce a rag rolling like random paint effect. Each of the paint rollers includes a paint roller cover which is slideable on and off of the tool so that new or clean paint roller covers may be used. Such paint roller covers may include designs so as to add random or relatively ordered designs to the wall. As to such paint rollers or paint roller covers having designs or patterns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 issued Feb. 3, 1998 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.